Gangster Boy
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: [REPOST karena dihapus pihak ffn] Suho ingin menyatakan perasannya pada Luhan, sunbaenya, tetapi karena kecerobohannya dia malah menyatakan perasannya pada Kris, ketua geng berandal "SUNBAE AKU MENYUKAIMU, JADILAH PACARKU."/"Siapa namamu?"/"UWAAAA!"/"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku? Baiklah aku akan menerimamu."/TUNGGU SUNBAE!/ KrisHo! DLDR! Chap5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gangster Boy

Author: xoxogirls

Main Cast: Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Kris Wu

Other Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol (nyempil dikit doang)

Disclaimer: EXO is belong to their entertainment, their parents, their fans and god

Warning: Yaoi, typos, DLDR!:)

Happy Reading~

"Ayolah Suho hyung kau pasti bisa!" ujar salah seorang namja mungil sambil mendorong-dorong badan temannya.

"Yahh jangan mendorongku Kyungsoo-ya." Namja yang dipanggil Suho oleh namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo, berusaha menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus mendorong tubuhnya.

"Cepat hyung, bel istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, kita harus segera turun kebawah, dan lagi para sunbae itu terus memperhatikan kita," ucap Kyungsoo khawatir sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Ughh aku tahu Kyungsoo-ya." Suho menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sebenernya sedang apa dua namja ini berada di koridor sunbae mereka alias koridor untuk kelas tiga? Ini dikarenakan Suho yang berniat menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan, sunbae mereka sekaligus kapten sebak bola di sekolah mereka, Suho langsung menyukainya saat menyaksikan permainan Luhan yang menurutnya keren karena berhasil membobol gawang lawan. Tetapi karena ketidak beranian Suho, mereka sudah disini selama 20 menit.

"Ya hyung! Dia menuju kemari! Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu!" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Suho.

Suho langsung menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan memejamkan matanya saat sunbaenya itu mendekati dirinya.

"SUNBAE AKU MENYUKAIMU, JADILAH PACARKU." Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat, dia tidak berani menatap namja di depannya ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang shock melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau... menyukaiku?" ujar namja di depan Suho dingin, Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, tunggu tunggu, setahu dia suara Luhan tidak sedingin dan seberat ini karena dia pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali, apakah suara Luhan sudah berubah?

"Hy-hyung ang-angkatlah kepalamu." Suho mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang gemetar dan mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, ada apa dengan bocah ini? apa dia sedang melihat hantu?

Suho mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, dia shock karena ternyata yang dihadapannya bukanlah sosok Luhan yang bagaikan malaikat tetapi melainkan adalah KRIS WU, salah satu sunbaenya yang disebut-sebut Ketua geng siswa-siswa berandalan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, what the.. kemana perginya Luhan?

Ternyata Luhan sudah melewatinya duluan dan dia malah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kris, yang ternyata sedang berjalan dibelakang Luhan.

"Aku tanya kau menyukaiku?" ujar Kris lagi masih dengan sorot matanya sambil menghampiri Suho, tanpa sadar Suho melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang sehingga tubuhnya mentok dengan tembok balkon sekolahnya, sedangkan kedua teman Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Suho takjub karena berani menyukai ketua mereka itu.

"Ehh... i-itu ak-aku..." Suho merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mendadak menjadi gagap begini, well sebenernya siapapun bakal menjadi gagap jika sudah berhadapan Kris Wu.

"Siapa namamu?" Belum sempat Suho menjawab pertanyaannya, Kris sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Eung, a-aku Kim Joonmyeon." Suho merutuki dirinya lagi karena dengan bodohnya mengucapkan namanya.

"Kelas?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho, sehingga tanpa sadar Suho menaruh tangannya kebelakang balkon dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari wajah Kris.

"Ke-kelas X-A." Suho semakin menghindari wajah Kris yang semakin mendekat padanya membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh dari lantai 4 sekolahnya itu (?).

"UWAAAA!" sebelum tubuh Suho benar-benar jatuh, tangan besar Kris sudah meraih pinggang mungil Suho sehingga Suho berada didekapan Kris sekarang.

"Jangan mundur kebelakang bodoh, kau bisa terjatuh." Suho menundukan kepalanya karena dia berada sedekat ini dengan Kris.

Kris mengangkat wajah Suho yang menunduk dan menatap matanya dalam. "Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku? Baiklah aku akan menerimamu." Suho membulatkan bola matanya, tunggu tunggu ini salah paham!

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu sayang, sampai jumpa nanti." Suho semakin membulatkan bola matanya ketika pria bermarga Wu itu mengecup bibirnya dan pergi begitu saja dengan teman-temannya, astaga itu ciuman pertamanya.

"TUNGGU TUNGGU SUNBAE! ITUU-" Terlambat, Kris sudah menghilang dari koridor kelas 3

"Tamatlah riwayatmu hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Suho yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bukannya mendapat orang yang disukainya malah harus berurusan dengan berandalan sekolah, sial sekali nasibmu Kim Joonmyeon.

THE END /?

Wahahaha fic apaan ini, saking stressnya un jadi kayak gini, dan maaf kalau banyak typonya malas ngedit soalnya /buagh dan maaf juga kalo belom bisa lanjutin Because of the video, lagi gak napsu galau soalnya /? Yaudahlah mending langsung direview aja


	2. Chapter 2

Kelas X-A

Sekarang Suho sudah berada di kelasnya, tetapi ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja, dia masih belum pulih dari shocknya bahkan Kyungsoo harus menariknya turun karena dia sedikitpun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

"Sudahlah hyung kau tak akan mati hanya karena hal seperti itu yah walaupun aku tidak menjamin untuk dua hari kedepan," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya mengingat ekspresi Suho saat sedang shock tadi, ah sayangnya dia tidak membawa hpnya sehingga tidak dapat mengabadikan moment langka itu.

Suho bersumpah akan membunuh Kyungsoo setelah sekolah usai, bagaimana bisa temannya itu tertawa saat dirinya sedang kesusahan? Suho berdoa agar temannya itu mendapat nasib sama seperti dia.

"Mati kau Kyungsoo, aku akan membunuhmu." desis Suho sambil melirik tajam Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku kau sudah mati duluan di tangan Kris Wu itu." Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah benar benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"YA! DO KYUNG-"

"KIM JOONMYEON, DO KYUNGSOO BERHENTI ATAU KELUAR DARI KELASKU." Suho dan Kyungsoo segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ketika Park songsaengnim menegur mereka.

"Mi-mian songsaengnim." ujar mereka berdua kompak.

Suho dan Kyungsoo kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran Park Songsaengnim tetapi lima belas menit kemudian Suho sudah malas memperhatikan guru mereka tersebut.

Suho melirik arlojinya dan dia terlihat senang ketika jam menunjukkan 14.55 itu artinya 5 menit lagi bel pulang, ahh dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan banyak hal pulang sekolah nanti, seperti err menstalking Luhan.

Suho terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bel sekolahnya yang memekakan telinga itu, ia dan teman - temannya segera merapikan buku dan memasukkannya dalam tas, saat baru saja dia akan meninggalkan bangkunya tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo mengagetkan dirinya.

"Hyung pacarmu menunggu." Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, loh memangnya sejak kapan dia punya pacar?

"Eungg Kyungsoo, sejak kapan aku punya pacar?"

"Loh kalau kau tidak punya pacar, itu siapa?" Kyungsoo melirik kearah depan pintu kelasnya, Suho lalu mengikuti arah mata Kyungsoo lalu memelototkan matanya horror ketika melihat Kris, pacarnya err ya bisa dibilang begitu.

"Omo Kyungsoo to-tolong aku." Suho mencicitkan suaranya ketika Kris menghampiri dirinya.

"Ayo pulang." ujar Kris tajam dan penuh penekanan, ohh Suho rasanya ingin menghilangkan dirinya dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga. Kyungsoo yang merasa kasihan dengan hyungnya itu pun mau tak mau harus membantunya walaupun sebenarnya dia takut juga sih.

"Emm ma-maaf sunbae tapi Joonmyeon hyung akan pulang denganku."

"Siapa kau?" Ujar Kris sambil melirik Kyungsoo tajam, nyali Kyungsoo langsung ciut saat itu juga.

"Ah- a-aku temannya Suho hyung."

"Suho?" Kris terlihat bingung tapi tetap saja mukamya datar. Ohh rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menggeplak pala Kris saat itu juga kalau saja ia berani.

"Emm Suho itu nama panggilanya Joonmyeon hyung, sunbae..."

"Oh begitu, aku tidak peduli, Suho akan pulang denganku." kata Kris sambil meraih tangan Suho, sedangkan Suho buru-buru melancarkan puppy eyesnya ke Kyungsoo, agar temannya itu menyelematkannya.

"Eh-eh tunggu sunbae." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangan Suho yang satu lagi. Kris berbalik lalu menatap tajam–lagi kearah Kyungsoo, yang langsung membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merinding.

"Apa?!"

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin bilang, selamat menikmati kencan kalian." Suho memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan temannya, yah yah yah.

"Hn ya." Suho langsung mendeathglare Kyungsoo saat itu juga, 'MATI KAU DO KYUNGSOO' sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan mian dengan suara pelan tentu saja.

**xoxogirls**

Sekarang Kris dan Suho sedang berada di tempat parkir sekolah mereka, Suho hanya diam mematung ketika Kris menaiki motornya.

"Mau apa kau disitu? Mau kutinggal?" Kris menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Suho yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

'Ughh lebih baik kau tinggal aku sendirian disini daripada harus pulang bersamamu.' Batin Suho nelangsa, pupus sudah harapannya buat menstalking Luhan.

"Ah ti-tidak sunbae.."

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae itu menggelikan panggil saja aku hyung atau Kris atau terserah yang kau mau asal jangan sunbae."

"Ah i-iya hyung." Suho lebih memilih opsi pertama, yang benar saja masa ia memanggil ketua geng berandal itu namanya.

"Cepat naik." Suho segera naik begitu mendengar nada datar Kris.

"Ah dan lagi sebaiknya kau berpegangan padaku, aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan terpental setelah ini." ujar Kris lagi, Suho bergedik ngeri mendengar penuturan Kris, dia langsung memeluk pinggang Kris dan benar saja begitu Kris menyalakan motornya, ia langsung menancapkan gasnya.

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris dan tanpa sengaja menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. 'Astaga wangi tubuhnya memabukkan sekali.' Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pemikirannya itu lalu ia melihat punggung Kris yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

''Ugh aku ini kenapa sih,' ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kemana saja asal bukan kepunggung Kris, dia baru sadar kalau saat ini mereka tidak sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

"Ma-maaf sun- ah hyung tapi i-ini bukan jalan kerumahku."

"Siapa bilang kita akan kerumahmu?"  
Suho langsung shock mendengar ucapan Kris, mau dibawa kemana dia, jangan-jangan Kris akan menyuliknya dan dia akan dibawa ketempat sepi lalu dibunuh, ahh tidak Suho bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Hmm, kau akan tahu nanti." Tuhkan, ia pasti akan dibunuh Kris (?) Suho masih kekeuh dengan pemikiran anehnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menghentikan motornya dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai tujuan mereka.

Pemikiran aneh Suho lenyap seketika saat melihat salah satu tempat favoritnya, matanya langsung berbinar-binar dan tanpa sadar dia langsung berteriak.

"SUNGAI HAN!" Dengan terburu-buru Suho segera turun dari motor Kris, tapi terimakasih atas ketidaksabarannya itu hingga ia langsung terjatuh.

"Arghhh." Kris menatap datar kekasih barunya yang ternyata sangat ceroboh itu, ia langsung menghampiri Suho dan memeriksa apakah Suho terluka.

"Lihat, kau terluka." Ternyata lutut kanan Suho berdarah.

"Ahh aku tidak apa-apa, aku selalu bawa ini kok." Suho segera mengeluarkan plester dari kantongnya dan menempelkannya pada lutut kananya, dia memang sering membawa plester karena sifatnya yang yah ceroboh.

Belum sempat Suho berdiri dari jatuhnya, Kris sudah mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hyung turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tidak, nanti kau bisa terjatuh lagi." Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Kris membawa Suho ke pinggir Jembatan Banpo (salah satu jembatan yang melintasi Sungai Han) agar mereka bisa menikmati lebih jelas pemandangan Sungai Han.

Kris menurunkan Suho saat mereka sudah berada di pinggir jembatan, Suho langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke pagar jembatan, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup nafas perlahan.

Bola mata Kris menatap dalam Suho yang sedang melakukan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar Kris sudah mengikuti kegiatan Suho, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa lama, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Merasa bosan dengan hal itu tangan mungil Suho mencoba mencapai air mancur yang berada dibawahnya, sehingga tubuhnya yang pendek terangkat-angkat (?).

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa terjatuh dan kemungkinan kau tidak mati hanya beberapa persen." Suho menegang mendengar ucapan Kris, ia langsung mengembalikkan dirinya pada posisi semula.

"A-ah maafkan aku hyung."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk minta maaf." ucap Kris datar, tetapi bagi Suho itu terdengar dingin, Suho menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap Kris, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Angin sore-hampir malam, kota Seoul mulai berhembus ke tubuh Suho, ia mulai merapatkan seragamnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sendiri, maklum Seoul sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur (anggap saja begitu) dan ia masih menunduk.

Kris melihat hal itu dan segera menghampiri Suho, lalu memeluk dari belakang tubuh mungil Suho.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lagi dan maafkan aku langsung mengajakmu kesini sepulang sekolah, padahal sebentar lagi sudah akan memasuki musim gugur, apakah sudah hangat?" Suho tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah, ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Suho-ya kau sudah makan?" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Suho dari samping, Suho menundukkan wajahnya ditatap seperti itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Baiklah aku akan membelinya, tunggu sebentar sayang." Mengecup sebentar pipi Suho, Kris langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Suho yang mematung.

**xoxogirls  
**  
Saat ini Kris dan Suho sedang duduk di tepi sungai Han, mereka sedang menikmati tteokboki yang tadi dibeli oleh Kris, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya suara angin yang berhembus saja terdengar.

"Suho.." Entah kenapa Suho tersedak ketika Kris memanggil namanya, Kris langsung memberikan botol air minum kepada Suho.

"Ng ya, kenapa hyung?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Suho terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Kris, oh iya, dia baru ingat dia belum memberikan penjelasan mengenai kesalahpahaman itu kepada Kris.

"Ehh itu sebenarnya a-aku–"

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku tampan ya?" potong Kris dengan tampang bodohnya, sedangkan Suho tanpa sadar memutar kedua matanya malas karena orang dihadapannya selalu memotong ucapannya.

"Bu-bukan itu, sebenarnya aku–"

"Kalau bukan itu, lantas apa, hmm?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum ke arah Suho, demi apapun Kris terlihat sangat tampan di matanya sekarang dengan senyum seperti itu, ia sampai lupa untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Kau bahkan sampai terpesona melihatku." Suho langsung tersadar dari pikirannya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena Kris sekarang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uhh hyung sendiri kenapa menerimaku?" jujur saja Suho sebenarnya sedikit penasaran kenapa Kris mau menerima pernyataan cintanya yah walaupun pernyataan cintanya bukan untuk Kris sih.

"Hmm mungkin karena..." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Suho, sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya bisa mundur kebelakang, ia takut Kris akan menciumnya lagi.

"Kau itu manis Suho." ucap Kris lalu membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di mulut Suho dengan tangannya, reflek Suho memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku akan menciummu lagi, eoh?" Kris menjilat tangannya yang terkena saus.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang, ia benar – benar tak menyangka Kris akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Dan yah bibirmu juga sangat manis, aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi, bolehkah?" Kris tertawa melihat Suho yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Joonmyeon-ah, maafkan aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi." tangan besar Kris mengangkat wajah Suho, dengan perlahan bibir Kris menempel dibibir Suho, hanya menempel.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kris mulai melumat bibir mungil Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya diam saja, tak merespon ataupun membalas, ia sedang shock+kebingungan saat ini.

Kris mulai bernafsu dan mulai menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Suho bergantian, Suho yang sudah terbuai tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Kris, bahkan ia telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris, merasa ada respon dari kekasihnya itu, Kris segera memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Suho, menjelajah seluruh isinya, sambil tangannya memeluk tubuh Suho agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Mmhh ahh hy-hyungh, le-lepas, ah aku tak bi-bisa bernafas mmhh." Merasa kehabisan pasokan udara, Suho memukul pelan dada Kris, mau tak mau Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahh hyung ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam." ucap Suho setelah sebelumnya ia menghirup nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

Kris melirik arlojinya dan benar saja jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 (di Korea katanya masih sore), ia harus mengantarkan Suho pulang sekarang karena udara yang semakin dingin.

"Baiklah.. ayo."

**xoxogirls**

Suho dan Kris sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Suho, mereka tadi mampir dulu ke suatu tempat untuk membeli jaket untuk Suho agar Suho tidak kedinginan, sebenarnya Suho sudah menolaknya tetapi berkat tatapan Kris, mau tak mau ia menerimanya juga.

Tiba – tiba saja ada lima buah motor menghalangi jalan mereka berdua, Suho yang ketakutan segera memeluk erat tubuh Kris.

"Wah, wah rupanya seorang Kris Wu kita telah punya pacar teman-teman." sinis seseorang yang berada diantara tengah mereka, sepertinya, dia ketuanya.

"Ck, kalian lagi.." ucap Kris tajam sambil menatap datar gerombolan yang ada dihadapannya.

Suho yang berada dibelakang hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar ia selamat dan segera pulang kerumahnya dan saat ia bangun keesokan harinya, ia berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi.

'Ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini...'

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Suho dan Kris sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Suho, mereka tadi mampir dulu ke suatu tempat untuk membeli jaket untuk Suho agar Suho tidak kedinginan, sebenarnya Suho sudah menolaknya tetapi berkat tatapan Kris, mau tak mau ia menerimanya juga.

Tiba – tiba saja ada lima buah motor menghalangi jalan mereka berdua, Suho yang ketakutan segera memeluk erat tubuh Kris.

"Wah, wah rupanya seorang Kris Wu kita telah punya pacar teman – teman." sinis seseorang yang berada diantara tengah mereka, sepertinya dia ketuanya.

"Ck, kalian lagi.." ucap Kris tajam sambil menatap datar gerombolan yang ada di hadapannya.

Suho yang berada dibelakang hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar ia selamat dan segera pulang ke rumahnya dan saat ia bangun keesokan harinya, ia berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi.

'Ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini...'

xoxogirls

"H-hyung." ucap Suho dengan nada sedikit bergetar, Kris yang menyadari hal tersebut segera menenangkan Suho dengan menepukkan tangannya pelan pada paha Suho beberapa kali, untungnya aksinya tersebut bereaksi pada Suho.

"Tenang Joonmyeon-ah, aku disini." Bagaikan sihir, ketakutan yang menghampiri Suho segera lenyap begitu saja, Suho tersenyum kecil, ia yakin Kris pasti melindunginya.

Kris mendesis pelan melihat sekelompok orang dihadapannya, kelompok Kim Jongin, kelompok yang suka dengan muncul tiba – tiba dan menyerang orang tidak peduli bagaimana situasinya, salah satu musuh terbesarnya, lawan yang lumayan kuat, sebenarnya Kris bisa saja melumpuhkan mereka sendirian, walau konsekuensinya ia harus babak belur sedikit, tapi sayangnya ia sedang bersama Suho saat ini, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Suho terluka,

Matanya menelusuri kelompok Jongin, menghitung jumlah mereka, ada tujuh orang termasuk ketua mereka, sial, seandainya di saat seperti ini ada Chanyeol dan Sehun, ia pasti menang mudah, ia melirik ke belakang, mencoba melihat berapa lawan yang ada di sana, bagus, tak ada satupun musuh, mungkin dia bisa memenangkan pertempuran in.

"Suho-ya." Bisik Kris pelan, melirik ke arah Suho yang sedang memegang bahunya erat. "Pergilah ke belakang diam – diam dan carilah tempat persembunyian selagi aku mengalahkan mereka, tunggulah aku disana." Suho hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perintah Kris.

Kris kembali menatap kelompok Jongin sambil memberi sinyal kepada Suho untuk cepat – cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Suho segera melaksanakan perintah dan mulai bergerak pelan mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Cih, aku tahu kalau kelompok kalian pengecut tapi aku tak menyangka kalian butuh tujuh orang untuk menghajarku." ujar Kris datar.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara Kris Wu, tanpa dua orang bodoh yang selalu bersamamu, kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa – apa."

"Huh, aku yakin kau juga akan menangis merengek meminta ampun padaku tanpa anak buahmu itu."

"Ck, lihat saja nanti, kau akan termakan oleh kata – katamu sendiri, Kris Wu! Semuanya ayo serang dia!"

Dengan cepat enam anak buah Jongin menuju ke arah Kris, anak buah yang pertama mencoba menghantamkan kayu ketubuh Kris, dengan sigap Kris menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai menendang dengan kuat kaki seseorang yang mau mencoba memukul tubuhnya, membuat orang tersebut terjatuh.

'Sip satu orang tumbang,' Ia mengambil kayu yang berada di tangan anak buah Jongin, lalu mulai mengalahkan anak buah Jongin yang lain.

Kris lalu mengarahkan kayunya ke anak buah Jongin yang kedua, sayangnya anak buahnya itu berhasil menangkisnya dengan kayu yang lain, Kris tak kehilangan akal, ia meninju perut anak buah Jongin itu dengan tangannya yang kosong.

'Huh, dua tumbang, segini belum ada apa – apanya,' tapi Kris tidak sadar, bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, siap memukulnya dengan kayu kuat, sehingga membuat Kris terjatuh.

Melihat Kris terjatuh, membuat Suho hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tetapi sayangnya tepat disaat ia keluar, ia merasakan sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya dan juga ia merasakn bahwa mulutnya di sekap dengan lakban, ia tahu persis bahwa ia dalam bahaya sekarang.

Memberontak dengan kuat, Suho mencoba meloloskan diri dari kungkungan seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya, yang berakhir dengan sia - sia karena tubuhnya yang tidak lebih besar dari orang tersebut.

"Jangan memberontak sayang, kau tak ingin terluka, bukan?" Suho mendengar suara tajam (dan menjijikan) seseorang di kupingnya -yang ia rasa suara Jongin, ia juga melihat benda berkilat yang dipegang Jongin berada dekat dengan lehernya... pisau, mata hazel Suho hampir keluar ketika melihat benda tajam tersebut oh tidak.

BRAAKK

Perhatian Suho beralih dari arah pisau menuju ke arah depan ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah dibanting, ia melihat Kris yang sedang membanting anak buah ke - empat Jongin, dan ia melihat sudah ada tiga orang anak buah Jongin yang babak belur disana, sisa dua lagi, tapi ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Lihatlah, bahkan ia sudah mengalahkan sebagian anak buahku, cih untung saja aku menyanderamu, manis." ucap Jongin sambil menatap wajah Suho yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

DEG

Tiba - tiba saja jantung Jongin mulai berdegup kencang ketika memperhatikan wajah Suho dari dekat, di awal dia memang tak terlalu memperhatikan wajah Suho karena keadaan tempat yang gelap, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Suho secantik ini untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

'Astaga anak ini ternyata cantik sekali,' Lima detik kemudian ia masih tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memandangi wajah Suho sampai Suho berbalik memandang dirinya, di detik itu di saat ia bertemu dengan mata hazel Suho, ia rasa ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Suho.

Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya disaat ia menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama mendang Suho, melihat ke arah Kris yang ternyata telah mengalahkan lima orang anak buahnya, sial, saatnya ia harus keluar sekarang.

"Berhenti Kris Wu, kau tak ingin kan wajah cantik kekasihmu ini terluka." ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke arah pipi Suho, membuat gerakan Kris yang ingin menghajar anak buah Jongin yang terakhir seketika terhenti.

Kris terdiam melihat Suho yang berada dalam pelukan Jongin, ia memperhatikan wajah Suho yang sedang ketakutan, ia juga melihat mata Suho yang berkaca - kaca, sialan, seharusnya ia memperhatikan Suho.

Aura kemarahan terpancar dari tubuh Kris, matanya berkilat menatap Jongin tajam, membuat tubuh Jongin meremang seketika, tenang Kim Jongin tenang, dia tak mungkin berbuat ceroboh disaat Suho sedang menjadi sanderanya saat ini.

Dengan perlahan kaki Kris menuju ke arah Jongin dan Suho, Jongin pun dengan segera memberi sinyal kepada anak buahnya untuk menghajar Kris dari belakang, anak buahnya itu segera mematuhi perintahnya dan langsung menghantamkan kayu ke arah belakang kepala Kris.

BUGHH

Mata Jongin dan Suho seketika membulat ketika melihat tangan Kris yang memukul dengan tepat wajah anak buah Jongin padahal ia tidak sedang melihat ke belakang, membuat Jongin seketika panik, Kris sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Y-y-ya! Sekali lagi kau melangkah, pisau ini akan melukai wajahnya, kau tahu." ucap Jongin sedikit bergetar, ia bahkan mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Suho, Kris memperhatikan hal itu dan seketika ia merasa ingin segera membunuh Jongin.

GREP

Sekali lagi, mata Jongin dan Suho kembali membulat ketika tangan kiri Kris dengan tanpa dosa, meraih mata pisau yang berada di tangan Jongin, bahkan mereka berdua dapat melihat darah segar mengalir dari tangan Kris, dan segera menghempaskan pisau tersebut ke tanah, Jongin tak habis pikir, apakah Kris sudah gila?

"Jika kau mencoba untuk menyentuh Suho untuk kedua kalinya, kau akan mati di tanganku, Kim Jongin." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris langsung meninju wajah Jongin dan membuat dia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Si-sial lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, Kris Wu, teman - teman ayo pergi dari sini." Jongin dan temannya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Suho masih terkejut pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kris sekarang sudah membuka lakban pada mulutnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, mianhae, kau tak apa - apakan?" ucap Kris pelan dengan sedikit menyesal sambil mengelus rambut coklat Suho.

"Ahhh, a-aku tak apa - apa, tapi bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" ucap Suho sambil meraih tangan Kris yang terluka. "Astaga hyung, lukanya parah sekali, bagaimana ini?" ucap Suho dengan panik sambil merogoh kantong baju dan celananya mencoba mencari apakah ada tisu disana.

"Aku tak apa - apa Suho, tenanglah." ujar Kris mencoba menenangkan Suho yang panik. Sedangkan Suho mencoba tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus mencari apakah ada tisu disana, untungnya masih ada beberapa lembar tisu disana.

Kris tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat wajah panik Suho yang sedang berhati - hati membersihkan darah yang ada ditanganya, sebenarnya ini hal seperti ini merupakan hal yang bisa bagi Kris, tapi entah kenapa dia terenyuh melihat perhatian Suho padanya.

"Nahh! Selesai!" ujar Suho riang sambil mengikat tangan Kris dengan tisu, untuk sekedar menghentikan pendarahannya, Kris memperhatikan tangannya, ikatannya tidak begitu rapi, ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi tidak jadi ketika mengingat perjuangan Suho mengikat tanganya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Suho." ucap Kris sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke motornya, tapi Suho sedikitpun tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Suho? Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Ehh, bukan, bukan, tanganmu sedang terluka hyung, kau pasti tidak bisa menyetir bukan?" Suho akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju ke arah Kris.

"Aku tidak apa - apa, myeon, aku masih bisa menyetir." ucap Kris meyakinkan Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya menggelangkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak aku tidak mau tanganmu tambah terluka." kali ini Suho berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan ketakutannnya pada Kris, bagaimanapun ia tak mau Kris tambah terluka. Ahh dia ada suatu ide..

"Begini saja hyung, biar aku yang menyetir, bagaimana?"

Kris memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Suho, Suho? Menyetir? Tidak, tidak, yang benar saja ia tidak mau mati muda!

TBC?

a/n: Hai, hai lama tidak berjumpa di fanfiction ini, maaf banget ya Jongin dinistakan di sini, bukan karna aku benci sama Jongin kok, Jongin mau dijadiin pasangan Kyungsoo disini, tapi gatau juga deh haha, makasih juga yang udah mau nungguin fanfict ini (kalo ada yang nunggu) makasih juga buat yang udah review, review lagi ya oh ya btw ada yang masih mau because of the video di lanjutin?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gangster Boy

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: EXO © SMEntertainment

Yifan, Luhan © Their own entertainment

Warning: OOC, Typos, BoyxBoy alur kecepetan, keanehan tingkat tinggi

Just click back if you do not like this fanfiction, Thank You

Fanmyeonie~

"Kau menyetir?" tanya Kris ragu. Sedangkan Suho hanya mengangguk –anggukan kepalanya bagaikan anak anjing yang sangat menuruti tuannya, entah ini mata Kris yang salah lihat atau apa, ia bahkan bisa melihat mata Suho yang berbinar – binar.

"Me-memangnya bisa?" Kris bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia jadi ikutan gagap ketularan Suho, sebenernya sih Suho bukanlah seorang yang gagap hanya saja ia tak bisa mengontrol getaran yang ada di bibirnya ketika berbincang dengan Kris, sehingga ia menjadi gagap mendadak, Suho mengerecutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" kata Suho tak suka diremehkan, mungkin Kris menganggap dia hanyalah anak yang ceroboh dan juga kekanakan, tapi hei, itukan hanya sisi kelemahanya saja, Kris belum melihat kelebihannya.

Keraguan masih tampak sangat jelas di wajah Kris, maka dari itu dengan segera Suho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan lisensi menyetirnya.

Kris segera mengambil kartu yang ada ditangan Suho dan memeriksanya, memang benar disitu tertera jelas tulisan hangul yang berbunyi "Kim Junmyeon" dan terpampang foto Suho disana.

"Ternyata.. asli…" ucap Kris bego, rasanya Suho ingin menabok /? lelaki dihadapannya kalau tak mengingat bahwa ia adalah preman yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah dan fakta bahwa tangan lelaki tersebut harus segera diobati dengan antiseptik.

Memangnya ada kartu lisensi menyetir palsu? Ohh kecuali kalau ini di negara Author yang emang apa – apa serba palsu /dirajam massa

Kris memang kelihatan masih ragu walau Suho sudah menunjukkan kartu lisensinya, tapi menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata Suho juga keras kepala selain ia ceroboh dan kekanakkan maka dari itu ia langsung menyerahkan kunci motornya ke Suho.

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Suho yang tiba – tiba membuat jantung Kris berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik, dilihatnya lelaki mungil itu sudah menaiki motornya dan dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya naik, entah kemana rasa takut yang dilanda pemuda mungil itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kris hanya berdoa semoga mereka sampai dengan selamat.

fanmyeonie~

Dan baru kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kris berterima kasih kepada Tuhan bahwa mereka benar – benar selamat sampai tujuan, sebenernya Kris merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri, masa preman sangar seperti dia ketakutan hanya karena tak berani menaiki motor yang dikendarai oleh pacarnya yang ceroboh? Tapi siapa yang menyangka bukan bahwa ternyata pacarnya itu bisa mengendarai motor dengan jagonya, walaupun dengan tampang seperti itu? Suho mengendarai dengan sangat lancar, tidak ugal – ugalan sama sekali.

Lamunan Kris terhenti ketika Suho turun dari motornya dan mempersilahkan Kris masuk untuk diobati lukanya, ia melihat sebuah rumah minimalis bewarna hijau _Lime_ yang begitu sederhana juga sebuah sepeda yang terpakir dihalaman rumah, ruang tamunya tidak begitu besar tapi interiornya sangat tertata rapi dan begitu bersih.

"Hyung? Kau tunggulah disitu sebentar, aku akan mengambil antiseptik terlebih dahulu." tunjuk Suho ke arah sofa berwarna merah _maroon _yang tepat berada di sebelah Kris.

Kris mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa empuk yang ditunjuk Suho, ia melihat keadaaan rumah Suho yang sunyi sekali, seakan tidak ada kehadiran manusia lain selain dirinya dan Suho di rumah itu, matanya tak sengaja menatap foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang memainkan pasir dengan riangnya, bahkan senyum lucu terukir di wajah manisnya, lihatlah bagaimana lelaki itu masih terlihat sama seperti ia kecil dulu.

Tanpa sadar Suho sudah berada disebelahnya, meminta izin kepadanya untuk mengganti tisu yang melilit di tangannya dengan perban, dengan telaten Suho membersihkan luka yang cukup dalam tersebut dengan kapas yang sudah terlebih dahulu dicelupkan ke dalam alkohol, setelah itu ia mulai memberikan antiseptik ke luka Kris, terakhir ia memasangkan perban ke tangan Kris dengan sangat rapi.

Kris hampir tidak percaya bahwa perban ditangannya adalah hasil buatan Suho, ia sampai memperhatikan tangannya berkali – kali, berbeda sekali dengan lilitan tisu yang berantakan tadi.

Sepertinya Suho tahu penyebab kebingungan Kris, iapun membuka suaranya. "Em-maaaf tadi aku terlalu panik ja-jadi aku tak bisa memasangkan dengan baik, lagipula aku ini a-anak yang ceroboh, jadi sudah terbiasa dengan hal – hal seperti ini."

"Begitu." ucap Kris yang kembali bernada datar.

"I-iya begitu."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti dua pasangan sejoli tersebut, Suho dapat merasakan aura canggung yang sangat kuat melayang – layang di udara, sungguh, ia benar – benar tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi..." perkataan Kris memecahkan keheningan yang ada, sampai – sampai Suho kaget dibuatnya. "Dimana keluargamu yang lain?"

"Ehh itu ayahku bekerja di luar negeri dan ibuku menemaninya, sedangkan kakakku ia kuliah di Busan, aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini."

"Begitu." Pantas saja ia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain disini.

"Engg hyung, kau mau minum atau apa? Aku bisa menyediakannya untukmu." Ucap Suho yang masih merasa canggung, ugh kapan sih lelaki ini pulang? /lah suho ngusir(?)/

"Tak usah." Kris melirik ke arah arlojinya. "Sudah jam sepuluh malam, aku harus segera pulang." Mendengar hal itu rasanya Suho ingin bersorak sorai gembira, tapi hanya didalam hatinya, ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Lukamu.. sudah tak apa – apa hyung?" tanya Suho sedikit khawatir.

"Heh, memangnya kau pikir siapa diriku? luka segini belum ada apa – apanya bagiku." Ucap Kris bangga yang lebih menjurus ke sombong menurut Author, Suho mulai berpikir, kalau segini belum ada apa – apanya, bagaimana luka yang parah? Jangan bilang kalau Kris sering pulang dengan kepala berdarah-darah? Hii membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Suho bergidik.

"Suho?" tanya Kris bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Suho.

"Ah i-iya?"

"Tidak apa – apa, kuncilah rumahmu dengan benar, pastikan bahwa semua jendela sudah tertutup rapat, aku tak ingin kau kenapa – kenapa." ucap Kris khawatir terhadap keadaan pacarnya, tanpa memberitahukan hal itu pun, Suho sudah pasti melaksanakan hal tersebut, lagipula ia juga seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, ia merasa kekhawatiran Kris adalah yang sia – sia, tapi ia senang juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja hyung, hyung juga berhati – hatilah." Suho menampilkan senyum eye-smilenya. Kris mendekatkan dirinya kepada Suho membuatnya lagi – lagi refleks memejamkan matanya, alih – alih mendapatkan ciuman seperti tadi sore, ia malah merasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalanya pelan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris sedang tersenyum dengan lebarnya disana.

"Tentu saja!" yang membuat jantung Suho berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

fanmyeonie~

Suho menutup pintunya dengan rapat dan menguncinya setelah mengantar Kris pulang, ia menggerakan kakinya dengan malas menuju ke arah kamarnya, hari ini benar – benar terasa panjang baginya dan juga sangat melelahkan, maka dari itu ketika ia melihat kasur king sizenya yang sudah berada dihadapannya, segera saja dihempaskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, bahkan tak ada niatan untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian sekolahnya.

PIP

Mata hazel Suho terbuka ketika menyadari bahwa hapenya berbunya dan ia sama sekali belum membuka smartphonenya semenjak pulang sekolah, mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Kris hari ini, dengan ogah – ogahan ia mengambil _smartphone_ –nya dikantong celana sekolahnya, ada sekitar lima pesan disana, dan itu semua dari Kyungsoo.

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hyung?_

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Oy hyung?_

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hyunggg!~_

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hyung jangan – jangan kau..._

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_HYUNG TIDAK JANGAN MATI! KALAU KAU MATI NANTI AKU NYONTEK PE ER SEJARAH DENGAN SIAPA?!_

Suho _sweatdrop_ melihat isi dari semua pesan Kyungsoo, sumpah deh sejak kapan sih temannya ini jadi ngalay macem ini? Pasti karena ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Baekhyun si anak kelas sebelah, baru saja ia akan mengetikkan balasan untuk Kyungsoo, hp-nya sudah berbunyi lagi.

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hyung.. kau tidak benar – benar mati kan?_

_To: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Tidak Soo, aku masih hidup_

Suho sudah mau memejamkan matanya ketika hpnya lagi – lagi berbunyi, tidak bisakah anak ini membiarkan hidupnya tenang sebentar.

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hehe^^ kupikir kau sudah mati, jadi bagaimana dengan kencanmu tadi~? Pasti menyenangkan, bukan?_

_To: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Menyenangkan bagaimana? Kau tidak tau kejadian yang aku alami tadi._

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Hehh? Benarkah hyung? Ceritakan padaku._

_To: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Tidak, aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur._

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Ahh ayolah hyung._

_To: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Tidak Kyungsoo.._

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Kalau kau mau menceritakannya padaku, aku akan memberikan selembar tiket pertandingan Luhan minggu ini kepadamu._

Sungguh, kalau Luhan sudah di bawa – bawa, Suho dapat dipastikan tidak akan menolak.

_To: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Sigh, baiklah tapi kau yang menelfonku_

_From: Kyungsoo si mata besar_

_Sip^^_

Dan beberapa detik kemudian hpnya sudah berbunyi lagi yang menandakan masuknya panggilan suara, ia mengambil hpnya dan meletakkannya di kuping kanannya dan mulai berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, ia tak tahu seberapa lama mereka mengobrol, karena tahu – tahu ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Kelas XII – C

Kris terlihat kesal dan bete pada pagi hari ini, terlihat sekali dari aura yang dipancarkannya yang sangat mengintimidasi orang-orang disekitarnya, bisa dipastikan orang yang berani mendekati dirinya pagi ini, setidaknya akan mendapati satu – dua tulangnya patah.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat tidak lembutnya yang bahkan membuat guru yang sedang mengajar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mempersilahkannya masuk, tak berani memarahi berandalan yang telat datang ke sekolah itu.

Ia langsung dengan kasar mendudukkan dirinya di tempat ia biasa duduk dan bukannya mengeluarkan catatan pelajarannya, ia malah menidurkan kepalanya dengan tangannya sampai bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Oy oy kenapa tuan muda Wu kita ini terlihat sangat badmood dipagi hari yang cerah dan indah ini? Kau menakuti mereka, kau tau?" ucap seseorang yang telah mengajukan dirinya untuk yang menjadi korban pertama Kris dipagi hari ini, parahnya lagi, ia memukul kepala lelaki itu dengan buku setebal 5 cm.

"Tutup mulutmu Lu." ucap Kris yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan pemuda yang bisa dibilang sebagai sahabatnya.

"Baiklah – baiklah, aku hanya bertanya." kesal Luhan. "Lagipula kenapa sih denganmu? Pelayanmu lupa membangunkanmu lagi, atau mereka sebenarnya sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau malah memarahi mereka sehingga mereka tak berani menganggumu lagi, begitu?" tebak Luhan, yang hanya dianggapi dengan jawaban Hn dari Kris.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati tebakannya benar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan lelaki bermarga Wu itu.

"Kau tahu, Yifan," panggil Luhan yang memang terbiasa memanggil Kris dengan nama aslinya. "Kau harus merubah sifat _short-temper –_mu, Mama Wu pasti sedih melihat anak lelaki kesayangannya tumbuh menjadi berandalan seperti ini." ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengacak – acak surai _blonde _Kris.

"Ck, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Luhan" ucap Kris sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan yang masih berusaha ingin mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Cih, lagipula mana ada anak kecil yang berandalan macam kau, anak kecil kan lucu dan imut – imut." decih Luhan.

"Dasar pedofil." perkataan Kris sukses membuat urat – urat kesabaran didiri Luhan putus.

"YA! AKU BUKAN PEDOFIL TAU! AKU HANYA MENGANGGAP ANAK KECIL ITU LUCU DAN IMUT MEMANGNYA SALAH?"

"Makanya kubilang kau itu pedofil."

"BAGIAN MANANYA DIRIKU YANG PEDOFIL?"

"Karena kau menganggap anak kecil itu lucu dan imut."

"MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK?"

"Tidak, mereka merepotkan."

"Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Luhan menyerah berdebat dengan orang semacam Kris (?), sedangkan pria dihadapannya hanya menampilkan smirk kemenangannya.

"Pergilah, kau mengangguku tidur tau." usir Kris yang tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan.

"Eumm Yifan, kudengar ada anak kelas satu yang menyatakan perasaan kepadamu, apa benar?" tanya Luhan ragu – ragu.

"Hn, kenapa?" ucap Kris malas.

"Tidak apa, kau menerimanya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Kris acuh.

"Begitu..."

"Hn," ucap Kris yang beranjak dari bangkunya, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar."

"Ke tempat pacarmu?" Sebelum sempat Luhan menanyakannya, Kris sudah menghilang di balik pintu

TBC

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada readerku tercinta yang sudah setia menunuggu lama (_) sebenernya sih aku sama sekali ngga sibuk tapi masalahnya, perasaanku kepada KrisHo itu sudah ikutan tenggelam bersama dengan kapalnya, jadi karena satu dan banyak hal aku jadi males nulis karena gak ada feeling, ini aja aku bikinnya dengan bayangin banyak kapel, semoga jadinya gak ngerubah cerita ya, dan makasih juga buat yang udh ngereview, follow, dan juga favorites, review kalian membuat aku menjadi semangat melanjutkan cerita, maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok, jadi, review lagi? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Gangster Boy

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: EXO © SMEntertainment

Yifan, Luhan © Their own entertainment

Warning: OOC, Typos, BoyxBoy alur kecepetan, keanehan tingkat tinggi

AUTHOR NOTE: Oke maaf kalau sebelumnya aku baru ngasih tau, fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari komik "My Dangerous Boyfriend." dan aku lupa komikusnya siapa karena jujur, aku cuma baca sinopsis komiknya, karena waktu itu ada reviewannya dibelakang komik yang waktu aku beli, jadi intinya aku gak pernah baca komiknya, juga sinopsisnya jadi buat **Moebyansz **aku gak pernah buat ff straight didunia perkpopan sebelumnya, jadi mungkin authornya dan aku sama-sama terinspirasi dari komik ini :) karena seriusan ini murni dari otak absurdku yang masih ababil. Oke sgitu aja yang mau aku kasih tau ^^

Just click back if you do not like this fanfiction, Thank You :)

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya kedalam pintu masuk kelas XII – C, matanya sibuk mencari sosok tinggi berambut _blonde _bertampang sangar alias bossnya, Kris Wu, sebenarnya bukan bossnya juga sih, karena Kris tak pernah menganggap Sehun maupun Chanyeol sebagai anak buahnya, tapi karena Sehun sangat mengagumi Kris, jadi Kris hanya membiarkan Sehun menganggapnya seperti itu.

Tapi bukannya menemukan Kris yang biasanya menikmati waktu tidurnya di pojokkan kelas, ia malah mendapati sosok lain /? di tempat yang biasa duduki Kris sedang asik membaca.

"Oy rusa." panggil Sehun tak sopan sambil mendekati sosok lain tersebut, yang diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata terus berada di belakangnya.

"Mana Kris hyung?" Luhan hanya mendecak sebal medengar panggilan yang Sehun berikan. "Kau memanggil anak berandal itu dengan sebutan Hyung sedangkan rusa kepadaku?"

"Heh, untuk apa aku memanggilmu Hyung?" nada suara Sehun terdengar meremehkan.

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu!" seru Luhan yang hampir terdengar seperti teriakan di telinga Chanyeol dan Sehun, Luhan memang sedang kesal saat itu, dan benar – benar tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, terutama oleh bocah macam Oh Sehun, kenapa Luhan bisa jadi kesal padahal tadi kondisi moodnya sedang baik – baik saja? Hanya author, Tuhan, dan Luhan yang tau.

"Aku tak mau memanggil hyung dengan orang kekanakkan sepertimu." sayangnya Sehun yang bukannya diam, malah tambah memanas-manasi Luhan yang membuat habis sudah kesabaran penyerang paling handal di klub sepak bola sekolah mereka itu, tangannya hampir saja menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya memukul Sehun kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan dia Hyung, kau tau sendirikan anak tempemaren macam dia seperti apa?" Sehun mendelik mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya temperamen, Luhan menarik tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol, Luhan yang sempat berdiri itu, kembali mendudukkan pantantnya ke kursi yang terjorok kebelakang karena ulah Luhan yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

'Benar Luhan, tak seharusnya kau menanggapi bocah iblis macam dia yang bisa membuat moodmu tambah parah.' Batinnya.

"Huh, kalau saja kau tak ada, sudah kupatahkan salah satu bagian dari wajah tampan yang ia bangga-banggakan itu." ucap Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya, seakan – akan mau memukul seseorang, Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil, "Coba saja kalau bisa, Rusa."

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun." deathglare Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah dari Sehun.

Chanyeol pun mulai jengah melihat perdebatan dua orang yang memang tak pernah bisa berhenti bertengkar jika sudah bertemu langsung saja menanyakan inti mengapa mereka datang kemari.

"Jadi hyung, dimana Kris hyung? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama." tanya Chanyeol sebelum kedua orang tersebut kembali bertengkar.

"Entah," Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Dia bahkan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku," lanjut Luhan lagi, tangannya mengambil majalah olahraga yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, kembali membacanya.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh dengan hal tersebut, biasanya ia mendapati kedua teman kecil itu selalu bersama ketika di kelas, kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah benar, Kris hyung pasti berada di kelas Suho," Luhan menolehkan sejenak kepalanya menatap Chanyeol ketika nama asing ditelinganya itu disebut. "Sehun, ayo kita pergi," ajak Chanyeol kepada Sehun, anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu pun turun dari meja yang berada di hadapan Luhan, mengikuti lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Ch-Chanyeol! Tunggu!" Langkah Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu terhenti ketika suara Luhan meneriakkan namanya.

"Ja-jadi benar Yifan punya pacar?" tanya Luhan sedikit terengah karena berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai balasannya.

"Kau tak tahu hyung? Memangnya Kris hyung tak memberitahukannya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin nanti ia akan memberitahukannya padamu hyung." lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Mungkin.. begitu."

"Nah kalau begitu hyung, kami menyusul Kris hyung dulu." ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas XII – C.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

'Bodoh..' gumamnya dalam diam.

fanmyeonie~

Suho mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus rapi berwarna _navy blue_ dari dalam tasnya ketika mendengar bel bunyi istirahat pertama didentangkan, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Suho lebih memilih membawa bekal daripada makan di cafetaria, jawabannya mudah saja, ia hanya ingin berhemat mengingat bahwa dia hidup sendiri di rumah, tapi kalian salah besar kalau menggap Suho adalah anak yang kekurangan, hanya saja ia tak mau membebani orang tuanya.

Dengan semangat ia membuka bekalnya, cacing di perutnya memang sudah mengamuk sedari tadi meminta – minta pemiliknya untuk memberikan mereka asupan makanan. Ia memotong telur gulung yang berada dibekalnya dan memasukkan kemulutnya, selagi mengunyah makanannya, ia teringat akan mimpinya yang terjadi tadi malam.

Berawal dari dirinya menjadi seorang pangeran dari kerajaan antah berantah yang makmur akan kekayaan berlimpah karena usaha minyak kerajaan mereka. Rajanya pun sangat baik hati, bersedia membagikan minyak kepada siapa saja yang membutuhkan, bahkan dari luar kerajaan pun, dengan senang hati ia memberikannya, yang membuat kerajaan mereka tambah makmur, jaya, damai dan sentosa serta dicintai oleh rakyatnya.

Karena kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh sang Raja minyak tersebut, membuat sang Raja Tambang yang katanya tepat bersebelahan dengan kerajaan mereka iri, ia tak terima melihat Raja Minyak memiliki kerajaan yang sangat diimpi-impikan oleh semua raja di muka ini, bahkan ia melarang semua rakyatnya untuk menerima sumbangan minyak dari si Raja Minyak, bahkan ia memerintahkan kepada si penyihir untuk mengambil semua minyak dari kerajaan itu.

Akibat perbuatan si Raja Tambang, Kerajaan Minyak pun jatuh miskin, bahkan dulu rakyatnya yang hidup serba bercukupan, harus rela tak makan selama beberapa hari karena memang minyak lah sumber utama penghasilan kerajaan mereka.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan kerajaan mereka, maka sang Raja Minyak dengan sangat terpaksa memerintahkan anak semata wayangnya mengambil minyak dari penyihir paling sakti pada masa tersebut, Suho sebagai pangeran yang berbakti kepada rakyat dan kerajaan, menyanggupi permintaan Raja atau bisa dibilang ayahnya, walau itu berarti ia harus bertempur sampai ke titik darah penghabisan.

Ayahnya memerintahkan seorang pengawal untuk melindungi dan membantu Suho mengalahkan penyihir jahat, Suho sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa pula harus ada pengawal yang melindunginya? Bukankah ia pangeran? Tapi dalam hati ia sih berharap kalau yang jadi pengawalnya itu Luhan, menteri kerajaan yang sangat ramah terhadap semua orang -juga tampan, bagi Suho.

Tapi untung tak dapat di raih, malang mau tak mau harus diterima, ayahnya itu malah memerintahkan seseorang dengan tinggi yang sangat berlawanan dengan Suho untuk menemaninya, Suho yang katanya sih bertitle pangeran sedikit ciut melihat tampang sangar dan tatapan mata tajam terpancar dari matanya, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya akan pikirannya yang sudah ketakutan terlebih dahulu hanya melihat manusia dihadapannya, terlebih lagi dia hanyalah seorang pengawal, bukan penyihir besar yang akan dia hadapi sebentar lagi, ngomong – ngomong Suho baru ingat wajah pengawal tersebut mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya.

Ternyata tampang sangar itu hanyalah sekedar topeng yang melekat tubuhnya, pengawal tersebut ternyata sangat konyol, anehnya dia bersikap bodoh dengan tampang datar yang membuat Suho ingin terbahak – bahak, berhari – hari pengawal tersebut menemani Suho untuk melewati panasnya gurun, badai matahari, ganasnya lautan, serta bahayanya alam liar, satu yang Suho tau dari pengawal tersebut adalah, dia bukanlah orang yang jahat, dia sebenarnya sangat baik walau tampangnya seperti itu.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Suho dan pengawalnya sampai juga di tempat kediaman penyihir jahat, yang ternyata hell, hanya tinggal menyeberangi sungai dari kerajaannya, kalau gitu ngapain coba dia repot – repot berjalan jauh selama itu, tapi tak apa juga sih, ia mendapatkan tips – tips mengalahkan penyihir dari ibu – ibu setempat selama ia melewati bahaya – bahaya yang datang. Bahkan ia mendapatkan sebuah pedang dari kakek misterius yang katanya beruwujud dewa naga.

Maka langsung saja ia dan pengawalnya menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan penyihir jelek bertampang mesum –lagi-lagi ini menurut Suho, seingat Suho kalau tidak salah, berarti benar, mukanya mirip sekali dengan musuh bebuyutan kekasihnya itu, Kim Jongin.

Penyihir mirip Kim Jongin itu dengan telak mereka kalahkan berkat rencana-rencana jenius Kim Junmyeon, tapi ternyata sang penyihir sebelum mati melayangkan sebuah panah yang sudah disihir untuk membunuh seseorang ke arah Suho, pengawalnya yang melihat hal itu dengan dramatisnya membuka tangan lebar untuk melindungi pangerannya seorang, JLEB, panah dengan sukses menembus dada sang pengawal, darah merembes mengenai kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, membuatnya kotor akan darah, pengawal itu terjatuh dengan perlahan, terlalu pelan, sehingga menimbulkan efek _sound system_ BRUK dengan sangat berlebihan.

Suho memegangi tangan pengawalnya yang terjatuh disisinya, air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras sehingga membentuk lautan kecil dipipi putih sang pangeran, setelah itu ia sempat mendengar si pengawal membisikkan sesuatu dengan terbata – bata, "A-aku me-mencintaimu pangeran." dan setelah itu tertutuplah mata si pengawal malang.

Lalu Suho dengan alaynya memeluk-memeluk tubuh si pengawal yang sudah bau amis karena darahnya yang terlalu banyak keluar, berteriak 'tidak-tidak! Jangan pergii!' walau tahu pengawalnya itu takkan bisa membuka matanya lagi.

Absurd? Memang.

Untung saja Suho segera dibangukan oleh jam weker kesayangan yang ternyata sudah berbunyi nyaring selama tiga kali, masih belum move on dari mimpi alaynya, Suho berusaha mengambil jamnya dan terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat, ia harus memarahi Kyungsoo hari ini karena berbicara dengannya hingga larut malam.

"Oy Suho!" Lamunan Suho dihentikkan oleh suara cempreng khas Baekhyun, si anak alay kelas sebelah, begitu ia menyebutnya, sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengintil dari belakang, mereka pasti baru balik dari Kantin.

"Sedang ngelamunin apa sih sampai membiarkan makananmu itu dingin?" tanya Baekhyun bingung setelah sempat melihat Suho yang terlihat melamun dari kejauhan.

"Tidak, tidak apa –apa." balasnya singkat.

"Oy Joon, katanya kau menyatakan cinta pada berandalan sekolah ya? Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi setelah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan Suho, sedangkan Kyungsoo di sebelah kirinya.

"Hhh, begini.." Suho menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo." ucap Suho yang melemparkan pertanyaan Baekhyun kepada Kyungsooo untuk dijawab, ia malas untuk mereka ulang kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo pun menjelaskannya ke Baekhyun.

"Begitu..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu kau harus segera memberitahu hal sebenarnya kepada Kris sunbae, terlebih lagi dia itu berandalan, kau pasti kenapa-kenapa jika menjadi kekasihnya, walau kuakui wajahnya memang rupawan." cerocos Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Suho menghela nafasnya, "Ngomong memang gampang Baek," jujur Suho agak sedikit tidak suka dengan perkataan Baekhyun, ia yakin kekasihnya itu akan melindunginya jika diserang oleh berandal – berandalan lain, lagipula Suho merasa dia bukanlah lelaki yang jahat.

"Dia akan melindungiku."

"Iya jika dia sedang berada disampingmu, tapi jika tidak?" Kalimat Baekhyun menohok perasaan Suho, membuatnya menjadi galau dan tak bernafsu melanjutkan makanannya, padahal sudah susah payah dibuat dengan batas waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Tapi..."

"Perkataan Baekhyun memang benar hyung." Kali ini, Kyungsoo ikutan nimbrung percakapan mereka, "Kalau kau tak memberitahukan perasaanmu sebenarnya secepat mungkin kepada Kris sunbae, itu sama saja kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan juga dirinya, walaupun dia seorang berandal, dia juga manusia, lagipula mendengar ceritamu semalam itu, aku yakin dia mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu."

Memang benar adanya perkataan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, cepat atau lambat, dia harus segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kris, tapi ada satu hal yang ditakutinya, bukan, bukan karena ia takut kekasihnya itu akan memukulinya terlebih parah membunuhnya, tapi ia yakin Kris bukanlah orang seperti itu, seperti perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo, ia takut bahwa kekasihnya itu benar-benar mempunyai perasaan kepadanya, Suho paling tidak tega melihat seseorang tersakiti karena ulahnya, walau dia tahu kejadian kemarin adalah kesalahpahaman semata, walau faktanya ia memang masih menyukai Luhan hingga saat ini.

SRETT

Suho tersentak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang tengah memeluk pinggangnya, bahkan kepala seseorang tersebut disenderkan dibahunya, Suho langsung mengetahuinya begitu wangi khas seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin merebak masuk ke dalam penciumannya.

Kris Wu.

"Kau, ikut aku ke atap, sekarang." suara Kris terdengar sangat rendah di kuping Suho, membuat suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat.

"Eh- itu aku, tapi aku sedang makan bekalku sekarang." Suho kaget, sekaget-kagetnya dengan kedatangan Kris, termasuk dua temannya yang sedang melongo dengan mata terbuka lebar karena orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan datang dihadapan mereka, cuman satu yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini, semoga sang ketua geng berandal itu tidak mendengar apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Bawa saja bekalmu ke atas." Kris sudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada tubuh Suho, bersiap menuju ke atap sekolah mereka.

"Eh tapi.." Suho sebenarnya mau menolaknya, tapi melihat tatapan sangar wajah Kris, ia tak jadi menolaknya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming -belum sembuh dari rasa shock mereka- melihat temannya pasrah saja dibawa ke atap sekolah.

fanmyeonie~

Suho dan Kris memasuki atap sekolah mereka, angin yang berhembus segera saja menerpa rambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan milik Suho saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki disana, ia menghirupkan nafasnya sedikit menikmati hawa sejuk yang angin itu bersilir lembut disekitarnya, mungkin memakan bekal disini tak buruk juga.

Kris menarik tangan tangan kiri mungil Suho, karena tangan kanan Suho sudah sibuk memegang bekal makanannya, Kris langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di tembok bercat putih sekolah mereka, diikuti dengan Suho yang duduk disebelahnya, Kris segera memejamkan matanya ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok yang sudah terasa dingin karena musim sudah memasuki musim ketiga atau bisa dibilang musim gugur.

Suho pun bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini, ia melirik Kris yang masih terus memejamkan matanya, ughh Suho benci jika kedaan sudah jadi canggung begini.

"Makanlah bekalmu." suara Kris yang tiba-tiba lagi-lagi mengagetkan Suho, segera saja pemuda mungil itu mengambil bekal makanan yang tadi ia letakkan disebelahnya, langsung saja melahap makanan yang sudah mulai mendingin itu.

"Eung Kris hyung?" panggil Suho takut-takut, Kris menengokkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau bekalku? Memang sudah dingin sih, tapi rasanya masih enak kok." tawar Suho, Kris menatap bekal makanan Suho yang berada dipaha lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Buatanmu?" Suho meng-angguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, seperti biasa, matanya pasti berbinar jika sudah semangat seperti itu.

Nasi goreng kimchi, dengan telur gulung sebagai pelengkapnya, benar – benar sederhana, berbeda sekali dengan makanan keluarganya sehari – hari.

"Boleh, suapkan padaku." ucap Kris sambil membuka mulutnya, bersiap menerima makanan dari kekasihnya

EHHHH, Suho bengong dengan permintaan Kris yang menurutnya yang ada-ada saja, tolong deh emangnya Kris ini anak kecil apa pake minta disuapin segala.

Ragu-ragu Suho mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur ke arah mulut Kris, yang langsung dilahap oleh pemiliknya.

"Enak..." Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa makanan buatan Suho lebih enak daripada makanan buatan rumahnya yang pastinya jauh lebih mahal daripada bekal sederhana Suho, tapi makanan semahal dan seenak apapun pasti akan kerasa tidak nikmat jika suasananya hening dan sepi, bukan?

Suho tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Kris kepadanya, tanpa ragu ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulut kekasihnya, dan itu dilakukan sampai nasi goreng yang seharusnya menjadi bekal makanannya siang itu habis.

"Maaf..." ujar Kris menyesal karena telah menghabiskan bekal makan siang Suho, ia yakin kekasihnya itu hanya makan sedikit dari pagi.

"Aku malah menghabiskan bekal makananmu." Suho yang sedang membereskan bekalnya yang telah habis terkejut dengan permintaan maaf tiba-tiba Kris, ia meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula hyung terlihat sangat menikmati makanan buatanku." Suho menampilkan senyum khasnya ke arah Kris. "Aku senang."

Cup

Tanpa sadar, Kris sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengah wajah Suho, mengecup pelan bibir berwarna merahnya, hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu atau aku akan menciummu lagi, Junmyeon." ucap Kris setelah menjauh dari wajah Suho yang sekerang sudah memerah, semerah sosis yang tadi berada di nasi gorengnya.

Belum selesai keterjutan Suho dari kecupan tiba-tiba Kris, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh ia untuk menselonjorkan kakinya, lalu menaruh kepalanya disana.

"Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur." Kris menyamankan kepalanya di paha Suho, mencari posisi paling pas untuknya tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya, dan Suho baru saja tersadar dari rasa shocknya, ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, sejujurnya ini baru pertama kali Suho membolos jam pelajaran, tapi setelah melihat wajah Kris yang sangat tenang saat tertidur, mengurungkan niat Suho untuk membangunkannya.

Baru kali ini Suho dapat melihat wajah Kris dengan sangat jelas, karena ia tak berani memandangi lelaki itu lama-lama jika sedang tidak dalam kondisi tidur, memang benar perkataan Baekhyun, wajah Kris ternyata memang tampang tampan, Kris memiliki alis yang tebal, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang tegas, serta bibir tipis yang membuat semua orang setidaknya ingin sekali mengecupnya, Suho bingung, padahal wajahnya tampan begini, kenapa dia harus menjadi berandalan? Padahal pasti banyak wanita yang mengincar lelaki ini.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, Suho jadi ingat perbincangannya dengan kedua temannya tadi, ia tahu ia tidak boleh berlama-lama membohongi lelaki yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya ini, tapi jujur saja, lelaki ini membuat Suho penasaran, dan membuatnya ingin mengenal lebih jauh kekasihnya itu.

Karena terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, Suho pun ikutan tertidur dengan Kris.

TBC

Balasan review chapter kemarin:

**sayangsemuamembersuju: makasih juga reviewnya ^^**

**whirlwind27****: suho doang kok yang canggung, aku sama yifan sih gak canggung /ngeles btw makasih reviewnya^^**

**elferani: ah yifan mah lagi ngapain juga tetep ganteng xD Luhan sama Kris bukan sekedar sahabat, mereka teman masa kecil, btw makasih reviewnya ^^**

**LoveHyunFamily****: krisho sebenernya unyu kok, kalau memang mendalaminya dengan baik/? Mereka emang jarang nujukin kemesraan didepan umum, kan mamah papah pasti mainnya dibelakang /? Sayangnya kapel yang satu ini sudah tenggelam didalam dasar lautan paling dalam, Btw makasih reviewnya ^^**

**ten: doakan aja semoga bisa sampe abis xD btw makasih reviewnya**

**junmyeonnieeebaby****: bahkan kagetnya bukan cuma sekedar barengan lho hehe, btw makasih reviewnya^^**

** .96****: kris datengin aku kok, kan aku pacarnya /kemudian digampar meigeni rame2/ btw makasih reviewnya^^**

**EkaOkta3424****: waduh aku gak bisa ngejawab semuanya, haha liat saja perkembangannya nanti, btw makasih reviewnya^^**

**Emmasuho: haha iya, makasih reviewnya^^**

**winter park chanchan****: makasih reviewnya^^**

**DerisL: maaf baru bisa lanjutin tapi makasih reviewnya^^**

**yeon1411: hanhun? Waduh gak jamin tuh, tapi liat nnti aja ya, btw makasih reviewnya ^^**

**HamsterXiumin: Kyungsoo memang bukan teman yang baik :") btw makasih reviewnya^^**

**doubleAA10****: karena bagi kris dan aku, mukanya suho itu unyu-unyu walaupun badannya gak unyu.. btw makasih reviewnya^^**

**fatmawativivi4****: kemarin aku baru nulis lagi setelah lama gak nulis lagi jadinya datar deh, sekarang udh gak kan? Atau malah tambah datar? Btw makasih reviewnya^^**

Sumpah, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin /?, aku memang gak pernah bisa buat chapter panjang-panjang, dan aku nggak nyangka walau ini cerita sudah terlantar selama beberapa bulan, masih banyak yang review /cipok reader dan reviewer satu-satu/ BTW maaf kalau fluffnya ancur, memang fluff itu lebih asik dibaca daripada dibuat, aku udh keplek2 duluan ngebayanginnya sebelum dibuat wkwk oiya adegan mimpinya suho itu terinspirasi dari salah satu bagian dari komik yakitate japan, the doraemons dan dora the explorer /buagh, maaf kalau jadinya absurd, btw aku gatau ini lanjutannya bakal kapan karena liburan telah usai jadi maukan nungguin lagi? /digampar

Oiya mau ngasih tau satu clue, tapi kalian pasti udah tau kalau baca chapter ini yaitu

LUHAN GAK BAKALAN SUKA SAMA SUHO~

Kalau emang beneran ada yang mikir gitu, _why did u guys think so?_ Hehe, btw jangan panggil aku author panggil saja aku karin, kalau author rasanya gimana gitu ._. oke daripada ff ini penuh ocehanku yang gak jelas, reviewnya? ^^


End file.
